


In The Cells

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [11]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds most dense super soldier and oblivious interrogator spend more time thinking the other doesn't like them so Kaz takes matters into his own hand with the help of a Diamond Dog member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cells

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Tumblr: Boss and ocelot both pining after the other becuase they think the other doesn't love them because their (bad) attempts at seduction and flirty failed, then someone convinces them to confront each other by locking them in a prison cell together

Had watching Snake and Ocelot attempting and failing to flirt with each other not been utterly cringe worthy and more of a nuisance as they constantly left dejected thinking the other didn’t feel the same way, Kaz would never have gotten involved. He didn’t see how dating would benefit Snake nor did he want to do Ocelot any favours but this was getting beyond a joke.

 

Leaning against the railing, watching Ocelot and Snake talk he couldn’t help but cringe at the display. Ocelot stood proud as ever, trying to show himself off to Big Boss whilst Big Boss used every excuse he could to touch Ocelot, though it was clear the odd thump to his arm and straightening of his clothes came off as friendly bordering on cold to Ocelot, not flirty.

 

Kaz was thankful he was too far away to hear what they were saying as he was sure it was even more cringe worthy. “Sir?” He turned his head to the side to see one of the members of Ocelot’s Intel team, Killer Starling he recalled the name, looking at him curiously, it was only then he realised how odd it was that he was stood there watching the duo and physically cringing at the display.

“Did you need something?” she snapped into a salute before shaking her head slightly.

“No sir! You… Is everything okay sir? You were distant.” She asked, Kaz surprised by the worry colouring her voice yet he chose to ignore it.

“That isn’t okay.” He said, looking back to Snake and Ocelot. Ocelot now holding Snake’s prosthetic hand, looking it over as if trying to decide if there was more that could be done with it. Starling joined Kaz at the railing and looked down to see the pair.

“Is there something wrong with their… attraction?” She asked hesitantly, Kaz looked back to her and shook his head.

“Just that they’re idiots who can’t see the other feels the same.” He raised an eyebrow when she laughed gently, stifling it quickly.

“Sorry sir! Didn’t expect that.” She tried not to smile slightly. “Sorry Sir, I’ve taken enough of your time.” She saluted and turned to leave. Kaz frowned slightly, glancing back to the cringe worthy couple.

 

“Wait.” Starling froze as Kaz called to her. She turned back around to face him.

“Sir?” She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“They might need a push in the right direction if they’re going to get together, care to help?” He watched as Starling looked from him to the other two, face shifting from confusion to understanding very quickly. For a second she looked worried, not wanting to get on any of their bad side but if it helped them then so be it. She nodded her head eventually.

“I would be honoured sir.” Kaz nodded and picked up his crutch, nodding for Starling to follow him.

 

He took her to his office and there they sat, planning how they’d get Snake and Ocelot to finally admit how they feel for each other.

 

Kaz walked with Big Boss, talking as he led him to the cells, talking of a prisoner he’d brought back that had valuable information that Snake needed to hear first-hand. Ocelot and Starling were already waiting down there, Starling keeping Ocelot busy with asking for advice about interrogation and claiming that the prisoner Kaz ordered be worked on right away was on the way. She had to be careful he didn’t reach for his keys to the cell, which she’d already pick pocketed from him.

 

Starling stood before Ocelot who had his back to the open cell, Kaz brought Snake round the corner, nodding slightly to Starling, they had to catch them off guard else this would fail. Snake and Ocelot luckily gravitated to each other’s sides, standing with their backs to the cell. Starling looked down the corridor, delivering the line she and Kaz learnt by heart to know when to move. “Jackal should be along any minute now.” Kaz motioned to the cell.

“Don’t want to block the way for him bringing the prisoner.” Ocelot nodded and turned, walking into the cell, Snake following him. Starling slipped the keys into Kaz’s hand as he moved to the side of the door, she then darted forward, grabbing the cell door once Snake was past it and slamming it shut, Kaz ready with the key to lock it quickly.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Snake yelled as he tried to yank the door open, Starling backing away from it as he shook the door violently.

“Starling! Open the door right now!” Ocelot yelled at her and she shook her head stiffly.

“I’m not letting you two out until you work everything out.” Kaz said plainly. Snake rattled the door again.

“Kaz! Let us out.” He growled and Kaz just shook his head, flashing him a smirk before turning to Starling, checking she was okay. “Starling, let us out or you’ll be dismissed!” Snake turned his anger to Starling who shook her head again.

“No can do sir.” Her voice was firm but Kaz could see the fine tremor of her hands. She hid it by folding them behind her back. Kaz nodded his head to her and she nodded back.

“As I said Boss, I’ll be back in a few hours, if you two have worked yourselves out, I’ll let you out. Else I’ll leave you in there longer.” Kaz said before turning and walking away, Starling at his side.

 

Snake right away looked around the cell for a way out whilst Ocelot slumped on the ground with an agitated huff. “There’s no way out.” Ocelot supplied, stating the obvious. Snake growled and punched the wall as he saw Ocelot was right. No vents, no windows, just a small drain on the floor and a door that locked on the outside.

“Great…” Snake grunted and Ocelot sighed, staring up at the ceiling of the room. How often he’d locked people in these rooms and now he was locked in one himself, with the man he loved no less.

 

“What did Kaz mean?” Ocelot asked, looking to Snake, who knew him better than Ocelot did. “Work everything out… what does he want us to work out…” He mused, trying to figure it out. Snake shrugged and slumped to the floor beside him.

“I don’t know…” Snake grunted and let his eyes slip closed. Neither knew what to do, they sat beside the man they loved and was sure their feelings were one sided.

 

They sat in silence for hours, not knowing what to do or what Kaz was on about. When they heard Kaz coming back down the corridor Snake was up and at the door instantly, Ocelot stayed on the floor with a frown.

 

Kaz and Starling approached the cell and Kaz rolled his eyes to see Snake glaring through the window in the door once Kaz opened the shutter. Starling sighed quietly and shook her head slightly, Kaz just nudged her arm gently.

“Since you’re both stubborn here’s a hint, talk about how you feel.” Starling said before Kaz closed the slider and they walked off again, chatting this time. Kaz offering for her to join him for a meal in his office, which Starling accepted.

 

“How we feel…” Snake repeated, standing staring at the door. Ocelot had gone stiff at that comment. He knew Starling well, she was one of his best interrogators. If he wasn’t available for a session with a prisoner he’d send her in. She had an uncanny knack for telling how people felt and would exploit that in interrogation, he wondered if she wasn’t an empath at times.

“Ah…” Ocelot breathed out and let his eyes close, he thought he had a friend in her but it seemed she would join Kaz in trying to embarrass him. Snake turned to Ocelot and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is it?” He asked, still not understanding what was going on fully. Ocelot laughed bitterly as he opened his eyes to see Snake staring at him. Ocelot wondered absently how long they’d leave them locked in the cell if nothing happened, if he refused to break and make a fool of himself before the man he loved. He knew Starling could keep something like this going indefinitely, she’d broken a man in a similar fashion before under his orders. She could wait them out. However this was Big Boss and the chief interrogator, they couldn’t leave them locked up too long. Someone would notice. “Ocelot?” Snake’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and Ocelot shook his head slightly.

“I’m not playing their game.” He stated firmly and Snake nodded, sitting beside him again.

 

They stayed like that for an hour, Ocelot staring at the wall opposite him, Snake with his eyes closed again. Snake opened his eyes and looked to Ocelot. “What game do you think they’re playing?” He finally asked, something he’d been wondering the whole hour they sat in silence. Ocelot looked to Snake and huffed.

“You can be really dense…” he muttered before looking away. “It doesn’t matter Boss. They have to let us out eventually.” Snake stared at Ocelot for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed.

“What game Ocelot.” He demanded and Ocelot sighed, hanging his head.

“I think Kaz is trying to make a fool of me.” He said sharply, staring at the floor. Snake raised an eyebrow now, shifting to kneel before Ocelot.

“What are you on about?” He asked and Ocelot laughed bitterly again.

“You’ll hate me.” Ocelot was unable to hide the misery colouring his voice and Snake frowned, reaching out to touch his arm.

“I won’t.” He promised and Ocelot almost wanted to believe him. He slowly looked back to the man he loved, had loved since they first met.

“I love you.” Ocelot admitted, looking into Snake’s one eye. Snake froze, eye going wide as he stared back at Ocelot. After a few seconds of silence Ocelot got up, walking to the back corner of the cell, sitting down, legs pulled up to his chest, head down on his knees. He could feel the hot sting of bitter tears building up and fought to push the down.

 

Snake slowly turned his head to look at Ocelot as he curled up in the corner, looking like his namesake, a small injured feline curled up accepting its fate. Snake crawled over to him, putting his real hand on Ocelot’s cheek to lift his head. Before Ocelot could say anything Snake pressed their lips together. It was Ocelot’s turn to freeze up, though he was quick to melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck as they kissed gently.

 

Slowly Ocelot uncurled and Snake moved forward, still kissing him and straddling his lap. Breaking the kiss Snake kissed a trail to Ocelot’s ear before whispering. “I love you too.” Ocelot couldn’t help but smile hearing that, turning his head to capture Snake’s lips in another kiss. This time nipping gently at the others lower lip. Snake chuckled and let his tongue slip into Ocelot’s mouth. Ocelot tightened his hold on Snake as he rubbed their tongues together, pressing their chests flush against each other’s.

 

Snake slid a hand into Ocelot’s hair and pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss and bowing his head to attack Ocelot’s neck with kisses and bites. Marking him as his own, now he had Ocelot he wasn’t letting go for anything. Ocelot couldn’t stop himself from moaning as Snake marked him, his own hands tangling up in Snake’s hair, tugging gently as he whined with pleasure.

 

Letting go of Ocelot’s hair Snake trailed his real hand down Ocelot’s front, shifting back to create enough space for his hand. He smirked against Ocelot’s neck as he reached his target, palming Ocelot’s already hardening cock through his trousers. He couldn’t say much he was at a similar state of arousal himself. He toyed with Ocelot’s belt, pulling back enough to silently ask for permission. Ocelot nodded and dragged Snake into a biting kiss as the elder undid their belts and trousers. He didn’t know how long it would be before Kaz and Starling came back but couldn’t let this chance pass them by.

 

Freeing both their cocks from their cloth prisons he broke the kiss and smirked at Ocelot and held his hand out to hand. Ocelot flushed and he leant forward, never taking his eyes of Snake as he lapped at his hand, getting it nice and wet. Snake groaning at the sight before him, pulling his hand away he attacked Ocelot’s neck again, making sure to leave a large hickey as he wrapped his hand around both their cocks. Ocelot moaned at the feeling of Snake’s hand finally around him and his cock pressed to Big Boss’, Snake groaned along with him. He started a slow place, slowly trailing his hand up their shaft and squeezing the tips gently, earning a wanton moan from Ocelot. Then rubbed back down, keeping that slow, teasing pace going for a moment, watching Ocelot coming undone below him.

 

“Snake! Faster please…” Ocelot whined out, arching his hips up and Snake smirked, proud of himself. Joining their lips in another passionate kiss he moved his hand faster, still squeezing each tip he reached the tip. Jerking them faster and rougher whilst they made out was nearly too much for Ocelot, who tugged at Snake’s hair in time with his muffled moans. Snake dug the fingers of his prosthetic hand into Ocelot’s hip. Ocelot threw his head back, a loud moan of pleasure pulled form him as he came over his and Snake’s chest, Snake kept stroking them, a few more pumps and watching Ocelot was all he needed before he too was cumming all over them.

 

They stayed like that for a while in post orgasmic haze, flaccid dicks hanging out, Snake still straddling Ocelot’s legs and Ocelot with his arms around his neck. Ocelot the first to recover gingerly tucked them both away, thankful he knew how to get cum out of clothes so no one would see the mess they made. When Snake recovered he crawled off Ocelot and sat beside him, Ocelot hating how cold he felt without Snake on his lap. He didn’t miss the warmth long as Snake grabbed him, dragging him into his lap.

 

They dozed off like that only waking when the slider of the door was opened. Both opening sleep blurred eyes to see Kaz’s smug face and Starling smiling happily at his side. Ocelot got up fluidly as if he hadn’t just been sleeping in Big Boss’ lap and wasn’t covered in their cum. Snake got up as well and glared at Kaz, weaker than before.

 

“Swear you won’t dismiss Starling and I’ll let you out.” Kaz said with a serious expression as the imprisoned duo approached the door.

“That wasn’t the deal Kaz. You got what you wanted. Let us out.” Snake snapped, Ocelot flinching at the way he said it, a small bead of fear forming, maybe Snake just said he loved him to get out of the cell.

“A new problem arose, I let you out and you send away one of the best on the Intel team. I can’t have that.”  Kaz spoke casually, Starling looking uninterested behind him but Snake could see the fine tremor to her form, she was afraid of the consequences for locking them in.

“She was only following Kaz’s orders, can’t fault her for that.” Ocelot spoke up and Snake looked to him surprised. “She’s one of my best Snake, I need her.” He said with a shrug and Snake sighed, his shoulders sagging.

“I swear I won’t dismiss her.” He snapped at Kaz who nodded content and glanced back to Starling. She stepped forward and unlocked the door, letting it swing open. She darted back across the hall putting as much distance as she could between herself and Big Boss as he stalked out of the cell. Ocelot stepped out and held his hand out to Starling who handed him back his keys.

 

Snake grabbed Ocelot’s hand and dragged him off down the corridor, wanting to get out of the confined space and keep Ocelot with him. Ocelot couldn’t help but grin as he walked along beside him, holding his hand gladly.

 

Kaz looked to Starling who let out a sigh of relief. “Diamond Dogs mean that much to you?” He asked with a raised brow and she nodded.

“It’s my life now sir, without Diamond Dogs I’d have nothing.” Starling smiled sadly whilst Kaz looked her over and frowned slightly.

“Come on, we’ve got a meal to have… and it’s Kaz.” He said as he turned, starting to walk off. Starling smiled and fell in step beside him.

“Thank you Kaz, I’m Sarina.”


End file.
